La Violence de nos Sentiments
by camille76260
Summary: Histoire un peu différentes du scénario. Quinn et Rachel font leur rentrée au lycée et ne se connaissent pas encore. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince. Court OS mettant en scène du Faberry


**Bonjour à tous voilà je me lance dans une toute nouvelle aventure le faberry. j'espère que cela vous plaira. Il s'agit d'une histoire issue d'un rêve. Je suis sur l'écriture d'une histoire sur plusieurs chapitres mais j'attend qu'elle soit terminée pour la publier. Le temps me manque et quelque fois l'inspiration. Mais cela ne saura tarder. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**La violence de nos sentiments.**

- Aujourd'hui cela fait deux mois, quatre jours, sept heures et vingt et une minutes, que tu n'es plus là, enfin plus entièrement, tu es allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital alors que cela devrait être moi, je donnerais chère pour inverser nos places. Je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Tu es tout pour moi sans toi je ne peux survivre, alors voir que ta vie tient que grâce à ces machines, cela me déchire les entrailles, mais ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur c'est que je suis la seule responsable, la seule chose qui me fait tenir encore en vie, c'est toi et le fait que tu sois là quelque part, me disant que tu vas te réveiller un jour et que je m'excuserais auprès de toi.

Je suis à tes côtés constamment, je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser, de peur que tu ne te réveille à ce moment là et que tu ne veuille plus me voir. Même si je sais que je suis à blâmer, je ne peux pas partir, la force de mes sentiments pour toi est tellement forte que c'est ce qui t'as amenée ici et me mèneront à ma fin si tu ne te réveille pas et que tu t'endors pour toujours, je ne peux te laisser seule, mais moi non plus je ne peux pas être seule sans toi, c'est comme la terre sans soleil, comme un oiseau sans aile, comme un homme sans oxygène, je ne peux pas vivre. Je survis déjà, en sachant que je ne peux pas entendre ta voix, voir tes magnifique yeux noisette et que je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dire la vérité à ta mère sur ta présence dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle est là souvent tu sais, elle demande sans cesse pourquoi je suis tout le temps là, je n'ose pas lui dire la vérité alors je lui répond par un sourire triste, car sans toi c'est ce qu'ils sont, tristes et sans éclat. San et Britt m'ont dit que t'avais intérêt à sortir du coma, car San veut savoir pourquoi t'es là, à elles non plus j'ai pas osé leur dire, bien que ce soit plus simple d'être moi même avec toi lorsqu'elles sont là par rapport à ta mère. Je veux dire qu'elles savent pour nous deux. Mais rien n'est simple. Il m'arrive des fois quand je suis seule avec toi de repenser à notre histoire et comment tout à commencer et comment tout s'est terminé.

**Flashback :**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et pas n'importe quelle rentrée, la rentrée au lycée. J'ai vu avec mes papas pour LA tenue adéquat alors ce sera jean slim et t-shirt blanc avec gilet court noir. Je suis une future star et une star avec deux papas gays est toujours au top de la mode.

Je me rend au lycée à pied, une fois arrivée je passe les portes et fait un arrêt théâtrale afin de jauger tout le monde du regard, je vois au loin mon meilleur ami, Kurt, on se connaît de puis les bacs à sable, gay lui aussi, vous me direz tous les hommes autour de moi sont gay et non il y a mon frère de cœur qui est un coureur de juppon, Noah enfin « Puck » comme il aime qu'on l'appelle.

- Coucou Kurt, alors excité ?

- Ouah, mini Barbra tu es sublime, tu as fais dans le simple mais classe, j'admire, fallait penser à ajouter cette broche qui est en harmonie avec tes chaussures.

- Bon trêve de bavardage, tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

- Non, rien à se mettre sous la dent, et toi ?

- J'aime bien le grand brun là-bas.

- Ouh t'y vas pas de main morte, j'ai entendu dire qu'il postulait pour jouer dans l'équipe de football et qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il finisse capitaine.

- Huuum encore mieux.

- Mais y a un os.

- Ah oui lequel ?

- Quinn Fabray !

- C'est qui celle là ?

- Sa copine, ça fait quatre mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Et elle va postuler pour les cheerleaders, et pareil elle a de grande chance de finir capitaine car ça fait neuf ans qu'elle fait de la GRS.

- Et tu sais déjà tout ça en Quinze minutes ?

- Oui madame, commère en chef à votre service.

- Et cette Quinn je peux savoir qui c'est, histoire de voir mon adversaire, car moi aussi je vais auditionner pour le cheerleading.

- Et bien c'est la petite blonde qu'il y a là-bas avec la latina et la grande blonde aux yeux bleus.

Au moment où mon regard se pose sur elle, mon cœur fait un loupé, elle est magnifique comment puis-je rivaliser ? Moi qui d'habitude a une confiance en moi inébranlable je me retrouve à douter. Comment réussir à sortir avec ce gars alors qu'il a mille fois mieux. Je suis captivée par ses yeux alors qu'elle me regarde le visage froid et sans expression. Cette fille est incroyable. Mais je suis Rachel Barbra Berry et je vais me surpasser, pour l'impressionner elle et son mec que je vais récupérer. Quinn Fabray attend toi à avoir de la concurrence.

Je me dirige donc vers la liste des clubs et inscrit mon nom pour les auditions et je vois qu'elle est la première à s'être inscrite. Heureusement que j'avais prévu une tenue de sport, je veux garder ma silhouette svelte, pour Broadway et rien de telle que d'entrer dans les cheerios. L'audition est à 17h parfait, la cloche sonne le début des cours, et je pars pour de l'histoire, super, rien de plus brabant pour commencer une journée.

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre, j'ai commencé à prendre la température auprès de Finn, futur Quaterback de l'équipe, ses auditions sont à 17h comme nous, il semble m'apprécier et à l'aise avec moi ce qui me rend optimiste. Enfin arrive les auditions, le coach Sylvester n'a pas l'air facile, elle nous fit entrer dans le vestiaire afin que nous nous changions et là qui je vois approcher, Quinn, mon cœur rate un battement et j'attends ce qu'elle va dire.

- Le nain si tu comptes piquer mon mec et prendre ma place en haut de la pyramide tu rêves, je suis la meilleure et je vais te le prouver.

- Finn fait ce qu'il veut et pour le haut de la pyramide si on laissait le coach en décider ? Dis-je pleine d'assurance.

- Oui et bien fais très attention à toi il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

Je déglutis difficilement, alors qu'elle s'éloigne et entre sur le terrain, je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour lui dire ça, car j'étais toute retournée, déjà pleine de sueur alors que je n'ai pas encore couru. Si c'est l'effet que me fait cette fille il faudrait pas que je la côtoie trop souvent.

Les auditions sont terminées, le coach a déjà annoncé les résultats, comme elle dit, il faut savoir prendre ses décisions rapidement, alors voilà je suis prise dans l'équipe, mais Quinn et ses deux copines aussi. La capitaine n'a pas encore été choisie, mais il semblerait qu'une certaine Amy en dernière année soit bien partie. C'est la capitaine de l'année dernière.

Je rentre chez moi complètement exténuée par tous ces effort donnés, mes parents sont heureux pour moi lorsque je leur annonce que je suis prise dans l'équipe, et donc pour fêter ça papa L cuisine des lasagnes végétaliennes.

La nuit tombée, je monte me coucher, une fois dans mon lit je ne tarde pas à rêvasser, et le visage qui revient le plus souvent est celui de Quinn, c'est assez déstabilisant. Elle me fait peur mais en même temps elle me captive, et je veux lui montrer qui je suis.

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, je vais toujours à la pratique le matin avant le début des cours et le soir, Quinn me regarde toujours comme si elle allait me tuer, en même temps je comprends Finn et moi, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus, c'est un très bon ami. Il est gentil, doux et un peu idiot mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Un jour en plein mois de novembre, il y a ce professeur, Mr Schuester qui a décidé d'ouvrir un glee club, autrement dit une chorale. Alors vous imaginez bien que j'ai couru m'inscrire, j'étais la première, Kurt était le second. Nous sommes donc aller à l'audition, j'ai donc commencé à interpréter Don't Rain On My Parade, et là je l'ai vu, cachée derrière les fauteuils, Quinn nous espionnait. Évidemment elle surveillait Finn, car lui aussi s'était inscrit, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux, quelque chose a changé lors de ma prestation, elle est apparu moins froide, mais c'était juste pour un instant, car quand elle a vu que je l'avais aperçue, elle s'est enfuie et je lui inspirais le/du dégoût.

Deux semaine après les auditions, le glee club comprenait 7 membres, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Noah et moi même. Il fallait être 12 pour pouvoir faire des compétitions, je n'avais aucune idée de qui je pourrais inviter à rejoindre le groupe. Il y aurait bien Artie, je m'entends bien avec lui et Kurt semble bien l'apprécier. Oui pourquoi pas.

Après les cours je suis partie pour me changer, afin d'aller à la pratique, et là je vois Quinn qui m'attendait sagement dans les vestiaires.

- Bonjour Quinn, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence pendant que je me change ?

- Écoute Frankenstein, je vais te dire tout de suite, c'est pas parce que Finn et moi ne sommes plus ensemble que tu peux te jeter dessus, c'est pas fini, je suis la capitaine des cheerios et il va être obligé de revenir vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas la capitaine, c'est Amy.

- Ça ne saurait tarder...

Et elle est partie, je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour prendre la place d'Amy car il est clair qu'avec son expérience, elle est la meilleure juste devant Quinn. Je finis de m'habiller, et pars sur le terrain, le coach nous envoie faire nos dix tours de terrains habituelle. Quinn est déjà en train de remuer ses jolies petites fesses à l'avant du troupeau. Amy est juste derrière, alors comme ça elle veut montrer qu'elle est meilleure. D'accord, c'est de l'idée, mais pas sûre que le coach décide de virer Amy sur un entraînement.

On arrive enfin aux exercices, pirouettes, pyramides et tout ce qui s'en suit, quinze minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement on fait notre dernière figure, et les deux filles au sommet de la pyramide, ne sont autre que les deux meilleures, Quinn et Amy, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, Amy tombe du haut de la pyramide. Tout le monde revient sur ses pieds et le coach s'approche.

- Amy, est-ce que ça va ? Demande le coach.

- Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassé et mon épaule me fait mal. Répond-celle ci.

- Merde, tu en as pour au moins trois mois, et les premières compétitions sont dans deux semaines. BIEN QUINN, TU PASSES CAPITAINE, ET LE NAIN TU PRENDS LA PLACE DE QUINN AU SOMMET, ET JE NE VEUX PLUS D'INCIDENT DE LA SORTE LES EPREUVES ARRIVENT J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS TOUTES. ALLEZ VESTIAIRES POUR TOUT LE MONDE. Finit-elle en hurlant dans son mégaphone.

Quinn me regarde avec un sourire diabolique et hausse un seul de ses sourcils, qui me donne froid dans le dos. Elle ne l'aurait pas poussée tout de même, un frisson m'envahit à cette idée. Car maintenant les deux filles au sommet c'était elle et moi. Je sais pas pourquoi le coach n'y avait pas mis Santana ou une autre mais non, c'était moi et je devais faire mes preuves, elle ne le regretterais pas.

* * *

Une semaine après cet incident, juste après un cours du glee club, Finn m'avait demandé si on pouvait se voir en dehors des cours, pour travailler son chant. Je ne sais pas si c'était un plan rancard ou pas, mais toujours est-il que cela ne me dérangeais pas.

A 19h on frappa à la porte, je descendis ouvrir à Finn, qui me fit un grand sourire, je fondis sur place. Il entra, et je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Nous avons passé une heure à travailler son chant.

- Rachel écoute je voulais savoir si...

- Oui Finn ? Si quoi ?

- Si tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

- Avec grand plaisir Finn.

Et il m'embrassa, c'était mon tout premier baiser, et ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, il était brusque, bourru et pressant, mais sans doute était-ce ça un baiser après tout je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblais un baiser avant. Il entra sa langue dans ma bouche et je me laissais enfin aller. Je sortais enfin avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'arrivais tout sourire à mon casier où Kurt m'attendait, prêt à recevoir les potins et à m'en livrer. Il était avec Mercedes les deux meilleures commères du lycée. Je l'informais que je sortais enfin avec le quater-back, et il était heureux, mais ce qu'il me demanda me déstabilisa.

- Quinn sait pour vous deux ?

- Non pas encore pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle fait du rentre dedans à ton mec.

En me retournant je vis, la jolie blonde en train d'aguicher mon copain. J'avais deux solutions, aller là-bas et embrasser Finn comme ça tout le monde était fixé, ou laisser Finn lui annoncé et attendre les foudres de la capitaine plus tard. Je choisis la deuxième option. Mieux vaut laisser passer l'orage.

Je me dirigeais vers ma deuxième heure de cours, quand je fus attirée dans les toilettes, et là je vis Quinn en position Bitch, elle avait pas l'air contente du tout.

- Je t'ai dis de t'éloigner de Finn, et toi tu fais quoi, tu passes outre mes avertissements, je te préviens une dernière fois Finn est à moi.

- Finn fais ce qu'il veut, il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

- Finn est un idiot, mais fais attention à tes fesses le nain, tu pourrais tomber de la pyramide toi aussi.

Et là elle partit, me faisant déglutir difficilement suite à son avertissement. J'avais donc raison Amy n'était pas tombée toute seule. J'étais choquée et déçue qu'elle puisse agir ainsi, mais il y avait tout de même une pointe de fierté pour elle que je ressentais, car elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Cela faisait dix jours que je sortais avec Finn, et Quinn continuait ses menaces, et à la pratique, elle avait essayé de me faire rétrograder, mais j'étais sur mes gardes et anticipais ses mouvements. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au glee club pour auditionner avec Santana et Brittany ses deux acolytes. Elle voulait pourrir ma vie, et bien qu'elle essaye je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Et je crois en mes chances et mon talent je suis la meilleures au chant. Et en effet une fois leur prestation faite je restais optimiste, elles chantaient bien, mais je suis la meilleure.

Les jours passaient et aujourd'hui c'était les communales pour le cheerleading. On était doué, vraiment doué, en même temps le coach ne voulait pas échouer, son objectif gagner les nationales pour la huitième fois de suite. Autant dire que les communales sont passée facilement. On avait gagné, et donc toute l'équipe était allée au breadstix pour fêter ça. Finn était là, il était venu m'encourager pour la compétition, il était vraiment un bon petit ami. Je voyais Quinn et son masque de jalousie en place.

La soirée suivait son cours, les bières coulaient à flots, et j'avais décidé de ne pas boire, car je voulais pouvoir surveiller mes arrières, car Quinn ne me lâchait pas du regard et ça sentait le coup tordu. Mais il a fallu d'une minute d'inattention pour qu'elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans les toilettes, elle ferma la porte à double tour, et voilà que j'étais coincée dans une pièce seule avec Quinn Fabray ex petite amie de mon petit ami actuel.

- Sérieux, Berry tu comprends vraiment rien ?

- Je ne vais pas quitter Finn parce que tu me le demande.

- Tu vois pas que c'est un abruti fini ?

- Et bien je l'aime bien, et il n'est pas un abruti.

- Allons Rachel, tu le sais autant que moi, tu sors avec juste pour me faire chier.

- Pas du tout, il est mignon, gentil et quater-back.

- ARRETE TON CINEMA, TU VAS LE LARGUER ET PUIS C'EST TOUT.

- POURQUOI JE FERAIS CA ? Le ton était clairement monté entre nous.

- TU COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN, PARCE QUE TU LE MERITES PAS.

- CLAC !

Ma main étai partie plus vite que prévu, je n'avais pas envisagé de la gifler, mais elle était aller trop loin de là à dire que je ne méritais pas Finn, pour qui elle se prenait. Pendant mes réflexions Quinn s'était tenu la joue, et se jeta sur moi, esquissant un mouvement de recul je fus vite arrêtée par le mur, je fermai les yeux en attente de l'impact qui survient en me surprenant. En effet elle s'était jetée sur moi posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, surprise je ne bougeai pas, puis commençais à répondre à son baiser, c'était très différent de Finn, beaucoup plus agréable, plus léger et moins brusque. Elle me caressa la lèvre inférieure de sa langue quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui autorisai, et là c'était l'extase, le paradis sur terre. Je lui agrippai les cheveux, afin de mettre plus de pression dans le baiser, tandis qu'elle passait sa main droite sous mon t-shirt. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à bout de souffle, Quinn posa son front contre le mien, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu le mérites pas, enfin plutôt il te mérite pas, je dis pas que je te mérite mais je pense être un peu mieux quand même.

- Ce n'est pas une de tes mauvaise blague Quinn ?

- Écoutes Rach je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en ta présence et là te voir avec cet abruti alors que je souhaite plus que tout être à sa place, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie que tu le quittes allant des menaces à la provocations. Mais la claque que tu m'as mise m'a fait réagir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, comme je t'ai dit ça m'a fait réagir et j'ai eu le premier meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

- Le meilleur?

- Très certainement.

- Et si on recommençait?

- J'osais pas te le demander.

Et là c'est moi qui allais capturer tes lèvres, pour un baiser tendre,et fougueux. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à passer ma main sur tes fesses et à les malaxer sévèrement, tandis que toi tu me griffais l'épaule. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre relation, exposant ainsi la violence de nos sentiments.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que nous sortions ensemble, en cachette, bien évidemment, toi comme moi, ne voulions pas que le lycée soit au courant. Alors pour se voir le plus possible sans éveiller les soupçons de personne, on restait le plus tard possible après l'entraînement, nos rencontres était tellement attendues, que les traces de notre impatience se montraient sur nos corps respectifs, que se soit des suçons, des bleus ou encore des traces de griffures, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être violente l'une envers l'autre, c'était notre moyen d'expression à nous, nous étions en osmose.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des régionales pour le glee club, en effet nous avions passé les communales haut la main, nous étions tout juste 12 grâce à Quinn et ses partenaires. Quinn avait demandé discrètement à ce que je la rejoigne dans les toilettes.

Je suis donc allé dans les toilettes rejoindre la jolie blonde, qui était déjà arrivée sur place, son regard était noir, elle était vêtue comme toutes les filles des news directions, à la différence que son nœud sur sa robe noir était vert, comme ses yeux, elle était sexy.

- Tu es magnifique Rachel.

- Merci toi aussi, tu es très sexy.

- Sexy? Huuum.

Et elle m'embrassa avec ferveur, sans violence pour une fois c'était doux, juste ce dont j'avais besoin, avant d'entrer sur scène, car même si j'aimais ça, j'avais tout de même le tract.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, avant d'entrer sous le feux des projecteurs.

- Merci, bonne chance à toi aussi.

- Oh, tu sais je ne vais que faire le chœur derrière, tu as une voix magnifique sensuelle, profites-en pour leur en mettre plein la vue.

La compétition démarra par nos concurrents les plus sérieux, les warblers, il faut avouer qu'ils étaient assez doués, mais il n'y avait que des garçons, donc ma voix changerait leur opinion. Et je sais que nous sommes les meilleures de part notre originalité.

C'est à nous d'entrer sur scène, Quinn me sourit et me lance un clin d'œil, cela me va droit au cœur. Cette fille est vraiment incroyable, je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Non je ne crois pas je suis sûre, et il faut que je lui dise. J'entame la chanson que nous avions choisi, et pense à ce que Quinn m'a dit, leur en mettre plein la vue avec ma voix sensuelle. Me prenant au jeu, je vais même jusqu'à leur lancer, un clin d'œil, que le jeune homme du jury saura apprécier car il me sourit sans relâche depuis. Je chante, les aguiche, les séduis, je veux gagner coûte que coûte, c'est une place aux nationales qui se joue.

La compétition est terminée, nous sommes tous sur scène et Quinn ne me regarde pas, je la sens en colère pour je ne sais quelle raison. On attend sur l'estrade le nom des vainqueurs, les troisième sont cette maison de retraites, nan mais sans rire ils ont pu participer? Et là verdict, c'est les news directions qui iront à New-York pour les nationales.

On récupère notre trophée et remontons dans le bus pour retourner à Lima. Quinn ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole, ni même un regard, et cela me blesse au plus profond de moi même. Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi. Que faire? Nous arrivons à Lima, il n y aura pas de fête car le glee club n'est pas forcement très bien vu par le lycée, alors nous restons discret. Tout le monde repart avec ses parents ou avec sa voiture, pour ma part je rentre à pied. Mais je vois Quinn prendre tout son temps pour prendre sa voiture, il semblerait qu'elle veuille m'attendre. Tout le monde est reparti même Mr Shuester et Mlle Pillsbury. Et je vois Quinn se retourner le regard sévère.

- Monte je te ramène. Me dit-elle , elle semble vraiment fâchée.

Je m'exécute et monte dans son véhicule, le voyage jusque chez moi se passe dans un silence véritablement inconfortable. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous arrivons devant chez moi, et elle coupe le moteur, je sens qu'elle veut parler mais ne sait pas par où commencer.

- Quinn, mes papas ne sont pas là ce weekend si tu veux tu peux entrer.

- Comment tu peux me faire ça? Me demande-t-elle calmement.

- Faire quoi Quinn? Je ne comprend pas.

- Tu aguiches ce mec devant mes yeux, tu y prends plaisir, il entre dans ton jeu, presque vous auriez couchés ensemble si nous n'avions pas été là. Et maintenant tu me demandes de rentrer chez toi.

- Tu es jalouse?

- Non, pas jalouse, je trouve que tu me manques de respect.

- Si, tu es jalouse, ce que t'es mignonne quand tu es jalouse.

- Mmmphm moi jalouse? Mmmphm.

- Bon alors tu entres ou pas?

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps.

- Comme tu veux.

Et on entra dans la maison vide, et je pris les affaires de Quinn et les posaient avec les miennes dans le vestibule. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, et la laissais seule le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. En revenant Quinn était allongée sur mon lit avec mon ipod sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai tout doucement afin de la surprendre, et me penchais vers ses lèvres que j'embrassai chastement, elle ouvrit les yeux et continua le baiser, après quelques secondes elle inversa nos positions, elle était au dessus de moi, et retira les écouteurs.

- Alors Miss Berry, on veut jouer au prince charmant?

- Tu étais si belle, allongée sur mon lit, j'ai pas résisté.

- Tu es magnifique aussi. Me dit-elle tout en rougissant.

- Quinn il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Ouh la, c'est pas bon quand les gens disent ça, tu veux me quitter c'est ça? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi? tu...

- Quinn laisse moi parler.

- D'accord, vas-y je suis prête.

- Voilà, je sais pas par où commencer.

- On pourrait commencer par s'embrasser. Je souris devant sa tentative pour me mettre à l'aise.

- Tu vois c'est ça que j'aime chez toi, tu veux toujours que je me sente à l'aise, tu fais toujours quelque chose pour me faire sourire, même quand je suis triste.

- Parce que j'aime ton sourire.

- Moi aussi j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ta façon de m'attraper les cheveux quand on s'embrasse, j'aime ta façon de gémir grâce à moi, j'aime quand tu es jalouse parce qu'un garçon m'a trop regardé, j'aime tes yeux, et ton regard d'admiration que tu poses sur moi. J'aime tes mains, c'est stupide mais elles sont magnifique et me font de sacrés effets.

- Ce n'est pas stupide.

- Mais par dessus tout je t'aime Quinn, je t'aime toi pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu me fais ressentir, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Voilà les mots étaient lâchés et je me sentais soulagée et heureuse, et un peu anxieuse quant à la réaction de Quinn, qui ne se fit pas attendre car elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle a en elle. C'était très différent des autres fois, je ressentais son âme, sa fougue et la violence de la passion qui nous unit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, et je t'ai détestée pour me faire ressentir ça pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, et encore plus pour une fille, et tu t'es rapprochée de Finn et j'ai pas aimé qu'il puisse faire ce dont je rêvais nuit et jour. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir assumé depuis le début, pardonne moi Rach, mais je t'aime tellement!

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le principal c'est qu'on soit là toute les deux, ensemble.

Et je l'embrassai tendrement, puis la violence commença à se faire ressentir, un suçon là, une griffure ici, une poigne dans les cheveux, puis tout doucement je commençais à passer ma main sous son t-shirt, je la dirigeai tout doucement vers son mamelon, je la regardais dans les yeux pour voir si elle refusait d'aller plus loin, mais elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Je pris donc son sein en main et le malaxai, le gémissement que Quinn sortit me conforta dans l'idée de lui donner du plaisir. Je lui pris le maillot et le passais au dessus de sa tête et retournai l'embrasser.

Cette nuit là nous avons fais l'amour pour la première fois toutes les deux, c'était douceur et violence mélangée. Douceur pour les vas et viens de nos doigts et violence par les traces de morsure, griffure, suçon et tout autre trace d'acte sexuel.

* * *

Depuis ce jour là, nous filions le parfait amour ou presque, puisqu'il était connu uniquement de nous deux. Chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour ou nous embrassions, la violence faisait son apparition, ce n'était pas un jeu sado-masochiste, juste un manque de contrôle de notre passion, les sentiments que nous partagions étaient trop puissant. Cette envie de tout le temps vouloir l'autre à chaque instant, à tel point de vouloir fusionner et ne faire qu'un. Je pense que la passion et la folie sont les termes qui correspondent le mieux à notre relation et à nos sentiments.

Nous sommes à une semaine des nationales de cheerleading, et nous avons décidé de ne plus nous cacher au lycée, tout d'abord en annonçant notre relation au glee club. Le cours avait lieu à midi, et nous avions décidé de chanter Before the dawn de Evanescence.

Arrivé midi, je me dirigeais vers la salle de chœur quelque peu anxieuse, c'est vrai j'allais annoncer à mes camarades que j'étais gay et que je sortais avec ma meilleure ennemie. En arrivant sur place je vis que tu étais déjà présente, tu m'as fait un sourire chaleureux et ce clin d'œil habituel qui me réchauffe si souvent le cœur. Je m'installai à tes cotés, en attendant que Mr Schuester arrive.

- Bonjour les enfants, alors j'espère que vous êtes prêts car les nationales sont dans deux semaines. Dit en entrant le professeur.

- Monsieur ? Quinn et moi aimerions chanter quelque chose, car on aimerait dire quelque chose à nos camardes.

- Je vous en prie mesdemoiselles, faites place.

Nous nous sommes donc installées au milieu de la pièce, avec toutes les deux sourires aux lèvres, et tu as pris ma main, m'encourageant à commencer par la même ocassion.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

En terminant la chanson tu m'as prise dans tes bras, et alors que je savoure cet instant, les bavardages commençaient à se faire entendre. C'est Santana qui pris la paroles en premier.

- je le savais, tu vois Britt, j'avais raison, j'ai bien vu vos petits regards, vos clin d'oeil et cette tension sexuelle, oh mon dieu.

- Quoi ? Demanda Quinn.

- Elle n'est plus là donc vous deux juste avant de venir han han.

- N'importe quoi, dis pas de bêtise. Dit Quinn, en rougissant sachant très bien que c'était vrai. Même si c'était il y a une heure.

- Si si, je sais.

- Laisse les Sanny, tant qu'elles sont heureuse comme toi et moi.

- Oui Sanny laisse nous tranquille.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous regarder? Demanda Puck.

- Noon, fit Quinn.

- Rachel, aide moi, je comprend pas, est-ce que toi et Quinn faites ça pour me rendre jaloux? Parce que je suis à toi corps et âmes. M'informa Finn.

- Non, c'est réel Finn, j'aime Quinn et elle m'aime.

- Mais vous vous détestez, j'ai toujours cru que vous alliez vous battre.

- Ça s'appelle la tension sexuel, Finnabruti. Intervint Santana.

- Bon ça suffit, on va reprendre le cours, là où il en était, félicitation mesdemoiselles vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

* * *

La journée se passa normalement, à la pause de 15h tu es venue à mon casier et tu m'as embrassée, devant tout le monde, prétextant une envie de montrer à tout le monde que je t'appartenais. Comme si personne avait remarqué les traces sur nos corps. Quand tu es partie je suis allée rejoindre Kurt, qui semble-t-il faisait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurt? Demandais-je.

- Je pensais être ton meilleur ami, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché avant.

- Mais tu es mon meilleur ami.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu sortais avec Quinn, que tu étais gay, ou je ne sais quoi encore que tu ne m'as pas dit.

- On voulait le dire à personne, même Santana la meilleure amie de Quinn ne savait pas.

- C'est elle toutes ces traces sur ton corps?

- Qui d'autre? Demandais-je, en souriant, me rappelant de chaque trace et du moment qui va avec.

- Elle te fais mal?

- NON, qu'est-ce que tu imagines, c'est juste la passion.

- Mouais.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, je partais pour rentrer chez moi, quand tu m'as attrapée par le bras et m'as embrassée devant tout le monde pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Toutes les cheerios nous ont regardées, mais il n'y a eu aucun commentaire. On était respectée. C'était très agréable de pouvoir s'embrasser comme ça, quand on en avait envie, sans préjugé. Sans doute en avaient-ils mais ils ne les exprimaient pas. Et ça me convenait.

- Ça te dis de venir chez moi ? Ma mère n'est pas là et mon père s'est séparé de ma mère ils vont divorcer. Me demande-t-elle timidement.

- Oui pourquoi pas, il faut que je prévienne mes pères que je vais chez une amie.

- Ouais une amie.

- Quinn, tu sais si tu veux qu'on dise aux parents qu'on est ensemble ça ne me gêne pas.

- Nan, c'est juste que j'étais habituée à ne pas nous cacher, c'était génial aujourd'hui, mais je suis pas prête à dire à mes parents, ils sont trop sectaire et ne comprendraient pas.

- J'attendrais que tu sois prête.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et on s'embrassa rapidement, puis je pris mon téléphone afin de prévenir mes pères que je ne rentrerais pas dormir ce soir. Une fois arrivé chez toi il était déjà 19h15, on téléphona au traiteur végétalien du coin, pour prendre à manger. Notre premier dîner en tête en tête. C'était agréable, doux et calme.

Ensuite nous sommes montées dans ta chambre et tu es allée prendre ta douche, prise d'une subite envie de faire l'amour je suis allée à mon tour dans la salle de bain, la buée remplissait la salle d'eau, tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver, je me suis dénudée, et suis entrée derrière toi. Je t'ai embrassée sur la nuque, et tu as poussé un soupir de bien-être.

Tu t'es retournée vers moi et m'as souri, on s'est embrassée et tes mains ont commencé à se faire baladeuses. Tout en s'embrassant tu as commencé à me palper les seins, délaissant ma bouche pour descendre vers mon cou, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ma bouche t'incitaient à continuer ta douce torture. Tu es entrée en contact avec mon mamelon, le dégustant avec acharnement comme tu sais si bien faire. Puis d'un coup d'un seul, tu m'as retournée contre toi et pénétrée de deux doigts.

- Tu es tellement humide Rach.

- Pour toi ma belle.

Elle commença ses vas et vient, tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, tandis que sa main droite tantôt me malaxait le sein tantôt me claquait les fesses. Quand l'orgasme me faucha, ma main griffa la nuque de Quinn, tandis que celle-ci mordait dans mon épaule.

- Je t'aime. Fis-je en sortant peu à peu des méandres de l'orgasme.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle me soutenait afin d'éviter que je ne m'effondre. Une fois remise de mes émotions je me retournais vers Quinn, et l'embrassai, tendrement.

- A mon tour.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- J'en ai très envie.

Je commençai à l'embrasser, et la caresser un peu partout sur le corps. Je lui laissai un suçon sur le haut de sa poitrine, marque dont j'étais fière, et lorsque je la sentis prête je pénétrais en elle deux doigts violemment. Et commençai les vas et viens.

- Plus Rach.

J'entrais donc un troisième doigts, elle était tellement humide, et cette sensation avec l'eau qui continuait de couler, ne faisait qu'accroître les sensations.

- pl... plus ff..fort Rach, vvvite.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda, j'accentuai mes vas et viens et les fit plus rapide. Mon autre main avait saisi ses fesses que je griffais le plus possible , tandis qu'elle m'agrippait les cheveux.

- e..encore..pl...plus fort...te..plait.

Et j'accélérai et forçai un peu plus, la douleur que je ressentais au poignet m'indiquait que je ne pouvais pas faire plus. Et là au moment où l'orgasme l'emporta, je la sentis s'éloigner de moi, lâchant prise sur mes cheveux. Je m'aperçus que la porte de la douche s'était ouvert sous mes impacts, et Quinn avait trébuché, je tentais de la rattraper, mais j'avais les mains glissantes à cause de l'eau. Et je vis Quinn m'échapper et se cogner la tête contre l'évier.

Quinn était là, étalée par terre, inconsciente, du sang coulait de son crâne. J'avais tué la fille que j'aimais. La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, ne pas paniquer. Je pris le pouls, il était encore là, ouf, je pris mon téléphone et appelais une ambulance afin de te soigner le plus vite possible. J'eu la présence d'esprit de me rhabiller et de couvrir ton corps d'une serviette. Sachant qu'il m'était impossible de bouger ton corps au risque de te perdre à tout jamais.

* * *

L'ambulance arrive sur les lieux et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, je leur mens, leur disant que je devais dormir chez toi et que tu prenais ta douche quand tout à coup j'ai entendu un bruit, alors je suis entrée, car la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ils affirment par la suite que tu t'es cogné la tête contre le lavabo. Ils t'emmènent à l'hôpital, et je les suis.

Le lendemain les médecins t'ont opérée car tu avais un angiome de sang dans la tête, en sortant de la salle d'opération, il nous a annoncé que tu étais dans le coma, et qu'il ne savait pas quand tu en sortirais, demain, dans un mois, un an, jamais... je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée. Ta mère que j'ai prévenue deux heures après l'accident est arrivée dès qu'elle a pu.

Les autres membres du glee club, ont été prévenus il y a peu et tu as déjà eu de la visite, Puck, Santana et Brittany ont été les premiers. Mais tous arrivent à tour de rôle, ce sont tes amis, et ils sont là pour toi. Kurt est le dernier à arriver. Il est triste ça se voit sur son visage.

- Si je peux faire quoi que se soit Rach, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci Kurt, ça me touche.

- Je sais combien vous vous aimiez, et je sais que ce doit être douloureux.

Oh tu ne sais pas tout Kurt, si tu savais que c'était ma faute, la raison pour laquelle elle est ici. Et j'aimerais tellement que ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

**Fin du flashback.**

* * *

Deux mois, quatre jours, sept heures et quarante deux minutes, Santana met fin à mes souvenirs et mes fixations sur l'horloge, que je ne cesse de regarder, espérant que tu te réveille un jour.

- Bon écoutes Berry, je sais que tu aimais Quinn, mais il...

- Je l'aime, elle n'est pas morte San.

- Oui je sais, mais il va falloir que tu te bouges, tu peux pas rester comme ça éternellement, on dirait une loque, je me demande comment la mère de Quinn ne se doute pas de votre relation tellement tu es agglutinée à Q.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Chuchotais-je.

- Je ne demande que ça comprendre, explique moi, je sais que c'est pas la version des médecins la vraie version, car Quinn n'est pas si maladroite.

Alors je lui raconte tout, du début de notre rencontre jusqu'à notre moment intime dans la douche, pas une seule fois elle ne me coupe la parole. Elle boit mes paroles comme captivée par notre histoire. A la fin de l'histoire, elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir, elle n'est pas choquée non plus elle a juste l'air déçue.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le départ ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Parce que j'avais honte, je suis responsable, c'est ma faute je devrais être à sa place.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute à pas de chance.

- Si, j'aurais pu la tenir plus serrée contre moi.

- Tu es plus petite et tu as moins de force qu'elle.

- J'aurais dû éviter cela. Si j'avais été patiente et attendu qu'on soit dans le lit.

- Tu sais avec des si on refait le monde Rachel.

- Oui mais,

- Elle a raison bé. C'était Quinn d'une voix très rauque mais Quinn tout de même.

- QUINN, tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux un médecin ? Un médecin vite.

- Rachel calme toi, Quinn va avoir besoin de toi, mais pas de toi hystérique, appelle sa mère je vais chercher un médecin. Fit Santana.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Santana sortit de la chambre et j'en profitais pour serrer Quinn dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée. Fis-je laissant une larme couler le long de ma joue.

- Je suis là, tu m'as manquée aussi, depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux mois, quatre jours, sept heures et cinquante six minutes.

- Oh, tout ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Non Rach, cesse de t'excuser, tu y es pour rien. Les nationales ?

- Le glee club n'y est pas allé, car je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, et les cheerleaders ont boycotté parce que Sue voulait y aller même sans sa capitaine, hors les autres filles, menées par Santana et Brittany ont refusés de se rendre à New-York sans toi.

- On a encore deux ans pour les gagner.

- Oui sans doute.

- Où est passée Rachel ? Vous savez ma petite amie optimiste et pleine de vie ?

- Tu sais j'ai eu tellement peur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'embrassai Quinn sur le front et sortis téléphoner à sa mère lui annonçant que sa fille était sortie du coma. Elle semblait heureuse. Santana revînt peu après avec un médecin qui commença à ausculter Quinn.

- Melle Fabray, vous vous êtes bien rétablie, mais il semble il y avoir un problème psychomoteur, nous allons devoir faire d'autres examens afin de constater quels sont les problèmes.

- Je ne peux pas marcher ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas pour l'instant mais comme je vous l'ai dit, on va faire d'autres examens.

- D'accord merci docteur.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Brittany m'attend, on passera te voir demain Fabgay.

- A demain Lespez.

- Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Fabray huuum plus fort.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, je me tournai vers Quinn, lui faisant un sourire désolé.

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas, elle est juste jalouse de notre relation.

- Je veux que ça change, Quinn. Plus de violence, je me suis renseignée, on peut consulter et apprendre à se maîtriser.

- À maîtriser quoi ? Demanda Mme Fabray en entrant.

- Maman !

- Mme Fabray.

- Oh mon bébé, tu es enfin réveillée, tu sais te faire désirer.

- Il semblerait. Fit-elle en rougissant tout en me regardant.

- Quinn. Fis-je outrée en rougissant.

- Maman j'aimerais te présentais quelqu'un.

- Oh, on a déjà fait les présentation, Quinnie, le temps que tu étais endormis.

- Je ne suis pas certaine, Maman, je te présente Rachel Berry ma petite-amie, Rachel je te présente Judy Fabray ma mère.

Un silence lourd, entra dans la pièce, j'étais un peu inconfortable, la mère de Quinn ne disait plus rien, et Quinn semblait panniquée.

- Mme Fabray..

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue avant Rachel ? J'aurais dû me douter que si tu étais restée ainsi auprès d'elle c'est qu'il y avait des sentiments. Reprit-elle.

- C'était mon choix, j'avais peur Maman, peur de ta réaction, que tu me mettes à la rue.

- Mais Quinnie, tu es mon bébé pour toujours, et cela peut importe les décisions que tu prendras. Tant que tu es heureuse c'est ce qui m'importe le plus.

- Je le suis, plus que jamais, elle me comble de bonheur.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu combles ma fille de bonheur.

- C'est réciproque Mme Fabray.

- Allons Rachel, appelle moi Judy.

- Bien Judy.

- Bonjour je viens chercher la patiente pour les examens complémentaires.

- Je suis prête. À tout à l'heure mon ange, bisous m'man.

Et elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seule avec sa mère, qui semblait tracassée par quelque chose.

- Alors comme ça toi et Quinn...

- Oui, on a commencé par se détester et Quinn a finalement accepté ses sentiments tout comme moi.

- Explique moi un peu, quand je suis arrivée, tu parlais de consulter pour apprendre à maîtriser. Maîtriser quoi Rachel ? Me demanda Judy, alors que je rougissais jusqu'à la racine.

- Et bien c'est pas facile à dire. Quinn et moi avons..

- Vous avez franchi le cap ?

- Oui voilà, mais déjà avant et depuis c'est encore pire, et bien nous sommes violentes l'une envers l'autre. C'est pas mal, c'est juste on en a besoin et on se maîtrise pas toujours et...

- C'est ce qui est arrivé ce soir là ? Tu as envoyé mon bébé à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, mais..

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, oui je sais, je connais ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien avant que je rencontre Russell, le père de Quinn, j'avais quelqu'un, un homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, il est la prunelle de mes yeux, mon âmes-sœurs. Et je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital parce qu'on arrivait pas à gérer notre passion.

- Voilà c'est exactement ça, et comment vous avez fait ?

- Mickaël a voulu qu'on se sépare, il ne voulait plus me faire du mal. Il avait peur de me tuer. Parce que ce jour là c'est moi qui l'ai blessé, mais toutes les autres fois c'était lui.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer quitter Quinn.

- Je ne te demande pas ça, elle en souffrirait trop. J'ai beaucoup souffert, aujourd'hui encore, il est ancré en moi comme graver dans la pierre.

- Que peut on faire alors ?

- Consulter semble être une bonne option.

- Et si les médecins nous prennent pour des fous, sadomasochiste.

I- l y a des docteurs spécialisé pour ça.

- D'accord, je pense qu'on va suivre votre conseil.

Quinn revint de ces examens, je m'engageais auprès de Judy pour remonter le moral de Quinn, car depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, elle était complètement ébranlée. Je restai seule avec la femme de ma vie, essayant de lui changer les idées, lui expliquant que tout le monde était venu la voir que ce soit le glee club ou encore certaines filles des cheerios. Même Sue était venue lui apporter son soutient, malgré qu'elle voulait quand même faire les nationales. Elle s'était excusée, mais qu'il fallait qu'on la comprenne que le cheerleading c'était toute sa vie, et qu'elle nous inculquait en même temps rigueur, discipline et solidarité, qu'elle avait oublié dans ce moment là.

* * *

Le médecin arriva tard le soir, pour annoncer les résultat des examens.

- Mlle Fabray, Mlle Berry.

- Bonjour docteur. Nous fîmes en choeur.

- Mlle Berry, j'ai vu avec les infirmières si vous pouviez rester cette nuit afin de soutenir au mieux Mlle Fabray, et il n'y a aucun souci.

- Merci Docteur.

- Mlle Fabray, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, votre paralysie des membres inférieur est temporaire, elle est due à un écrasements des vertèbres C5 et C6, qui en se cognant ont provoqués un hématome, empêchant ainsi la bonne circulation des messages nerveux. Il faudra de la rééducation et de la patience car tant que le caillot de sang est toujours là vous serez dans l'impossibilité de marcher correctement.

- Ça veut dire que je vais remarcher un jour.

- C'est exactement ça, bonne soirée Mlle Fabray, Mlle Berry.

Je vis une larme de joie couler le long de la joue de ma chère et tendre, que j'essuyai rapidement du bout du pouce, et l'embrassai fougueusement, pris dans notre élan Quinn m'attrapa par les hanches m'incitant par la même occasion à monter à califourchon par dessus elle. Quinn semblait d'humeur câline, je la stoppais dans sa fougue, lorsque je sentis une main arriver sur mon sein.

- Quinn, pas ici, pas maintenant.

- J'ai envie de toi bé.

- Je sais mais il faut qu'on parle.

Ce fut la phrase qui la fit stopper net. Elle me regarda avec une lueur de panique.

- Tout à l'heure avant que ta mère nous interrompe.

- Oh ! Où tu voulais en venir je comprend pas ?

- Et bien je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de sexe entre nous tant qu'il y aura de la violence, ( elle gémit à ces paroles) je ne veux plus te blesser, tu te rends compte j'aurais pu te tuer.

- Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Je t'aime tellement, je ne vois pas notre vie sans sexe, et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi.

- Oh Quinn moi non plus, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi et pour le sexe, on peut consulter, ta mère dit que...

- QUOI ? Tu as parlé de nos parties sexuelles avec ma mère ?

- Je suis désolé Quinn, elle voulait savoir de quoi je parlais, et en a déduis la raison pour laquelle tu étais ici.

- Et elle t'a pas pris pour responsable ?

- Non au contraire, elle m'a dit que c'était la passion qui nous animait et qu'il fallait qu'on apprenne à se maîtriser.

- Maîtriser quoi, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi.

- Je sais moi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on va aller voir un médecin.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et tes séances à la rééducation se passaient de mieux en mieux, tout doucement tu réapprenais à marcher tel un petit bébé, mon petit bébé à moi. Cela faisait deux semaines et quatre jours que tu étais réveillée, et tout autant sans faire l'amour. C'était long pour toi comme pour moi. Les visites chez le sexologue étaient notre petit secret, personne sauf ta mère était au courant. On avançait à grand pas psychologiquement parlant, nous n'avions pas les preuves sur le terrain, car je ne voulais pas te renvoyer à l'hôpital et de ce fait j'esquivais toujours plus ou moins nos câlins, collé serré chez toi.

* * *

Je me souviens de nos premières séances chez le sexologue, il avait commencé par nous écouter et juste ça, nous lui avions expliqué la raison de notre présence dans son cabinet. Puis nous parlions et il ne disait toujours rien, nous écoutant. Jusqu'au jour où il s'exprima.

- Mesdemoiselles, cela fait trois séances que vous venez et je pense avoir cerné vos personnalités ainsi que les raisons de toutes cette violence. Alors voilà j'expose ce que je vois de vous. Mlle Fabray lorsque vous avez rencontré pour la première fois Mlle Berry, vous avez été irrémédiablement attirée par elle, seulement l'éducation catholique que vous a instauré votre père étant bien ancré en vous, vous avez refoulé cette attirance. Vous avez décidé de maltraiter le jolie brune, espérant ainsi qu'elle vous détesterait et par conséquent que l'éloignement vous ferait oublier ces sentiments pas très catholique. Vous Mlle Berry vous avez refusé cet affront, vous avez voulu prouver à la blonde que vous étiez digne d'être au même rang qu'elle, pour lui démontrer indirectement que vous pouviez l'aider à surmonter tout cela ensemble. La jalousie entrant en ligne de compte Mlle Fabray vous vous êtes dévoilée, acceptant ainsi vos sentiments. Maintenant venons en à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans mon cabinet, vous vivez en quelque sorte un amour passionnel, fusionnel, puissant mais tout autant destructeur, il ne s'agit pas d'exprimer vos sentiments, car en exprimant vos je t'aime, vos âmes sentent que ce sont des mots qui ne sont pas assez fort pour montrer la puissance de votre amour. Vous êtes en quelque sorte des âmes-sœurs, si vous voulez le croire ainsi, les mots ne suffisent plus pour montrer votre amour réciproque alors vous le montrez dans vos gestes, puissants et violents. Il faudrait que vous fassiez l'inverse complet, avec douceur et tendresse, car les gestes doux et tendres ainsi que les regards peuvent signifier bien plus que des mots.

* * *

Après cette séance, nous avions réalisé que ce que le médecin nous avait dit, était entièrement vrai. Mon amour pour toi, était d'une telle puissance que je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir te le montrer. Et je savais que c'était réciproque, alors depuis ce moment là, nos je t'aime ne passait plus que par les regards. Tu ne m'as plus dit ces trois petits mots que j'aime entendre et je ne les ai pas dit non plus. Était-ce le début de la fin entre nous, je ne l'espérais pas.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous retournons à l'hôpital pour un contrôle de routine, cela fait une semaine que tu marches avec une béquille. Nous en profitons pour faire d'une pierre deux coups puisque nous allons aussi voir le sexologue pour notre dernière séance hebdomadaire, après ce sera des séances mensuel. Le neurologue nous informa que le caillot de sang s'était résorbé et que nous pouvions partir sans crainte et que dans quelques semaines tout serait comme avant l'incident. Quant au sexologue, il nous a fortement conseiller d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Au vue de l'état dans lequel tu étais, si on attendait plus, tu serais tellement frustrée que toutes ces séances aurait servi à rien, et on aurait fait violemment l'amour.

Alors ce soir, tout était prêt, la maison rien que pour nous, chandelles, musique romantique, lumière tamisée, repas végétalien. Le début de soirée s'est passé sans encombre, tu étais douce, romantique et au petit soin pour moi. J'étais aux anges, appréciant chaque secondes à tes côtés.

Une fois le dîner passé, nous sommes montées dans ta chambre, et là tu as commencé à m'embrasser tendrement, laissant tes mains s'abandonner aux caresses, elles étaient semblables à l'effleurement d'une plume. Tes gestes étaient doux, comme si tu avais peur de me briser entre tes mains. Tu commenças à me retirer la robe bleu nuit que j'avais mise pour l'occasion, toujours dans une extrême douceur, tes yeux pétillaient de luxure, de désir et d'amour inconditionnel. Je me sentais aimée entre tes mains. J'ôtais ta robe rouge et fus prise d'un gémissement lorsque je vis que tu étais entièrement nue sous celle-ci. Mes sous-vêtements partir rapidement mais toujours avec délicatesse.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et tu me recouvris de ton corps, si parfait, moulé pour contenir le mien, je savais que tu étais faites pour moi et vice versa. Rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Tes baisers étaient d'une légèreté à couper le souffle. Tu as pris mon sein droit en bouche m'administrant par la même occasion la plus douce des tortures. Après avoir entendu un léger plop tu relevas les yeux vers moi, ils me criaient « je t'aime ».

- Je vais prendre soin de toi, Rach, je vais prendre tout mon temps, et la douceur sera maître mot de notre relation.

- Huuumm

Fut la seule chose que je réussis à sortir tellement mon excitation et mon envie de toi était grande, j'aimais entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Tu es retournée sur ma poitrine rendant la pareille à mon autre sein. Puis tu es descendue laissant sur ton passage une myriade de baiser humide. Tu as contourné volontairement l'endroit le plus sensible, afin de déposer tes baisers le long de mes jambes.

- Quiiinn ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- J..J'ai be..besoin de toi.

Je te sentis sourire contre ma cuisse, puis d'un coup je sentis ta langue parcourir tout le long de ma fente déjà très humide pour toi. Ton souffle et ton regard rempli de luxure dirigé vers mon sexe, me donnaient une vision très érotique de toi. Tu étais magnifique. Et tu retournas sur mon clitoris, le léchant comme si c'était la première fois. Et d'un seul coup tu me pénétras de deux doigts. Me faisant crier de plaisir et de surprise. Tes vas et viens étaient lent et doux pour commencer, ne délaissant pas mon bouton de plaisir par la même occasion, voyant que j'arrivais tout doucement au septième ciel, tu accéléras la cadence tout en restant douce. Tu recourbas tes doigts allant toucher mon point si sensible, je suis venue aussitôt.

- Quiiiiinn.

- Racheeel.

Tu as crié ton orgasme en même temps que moi, sans même te toucher tu étais venue sur moi. Appréciant de revenir à nos états normaux, attendant que les tremblements cesse, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Je te remontais doucement vers moi et t'embrassais fougueusement montrant la force de mes sentiments pour toi.

- Je t'aime Rachel.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Quinn.

Et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la vie était devant nous, j'aimais cette fille plus que de raison, et c'était réciproque, la violence ne ferait plus partie de notre histoire. Une belle et longue vie heureuse nous attendait.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour vos impressions. j'espère avoir été à la hauteur du faberry.**


End file.
